Una buena persona
by Incognita-lectora
Summary: Abandonar el recinto de entrenamientos e irse por caminos separados es natural pero ¿A que se debe esa elección? ¿Abandonar tu "humanidad" es realmente necesario? Después de todo no creo que exista una sola persona que sea buena para todos... Pequeña historia Aruannie (Armin x Annie).
1. Capitulo 1

**Una buena persona…que ha fallado.**

La luz de la tarde se cuela por aquella enorme ventana que se ubica a mi lado. Veo a traves de ella el paisaje del lugar de entrenamientos; finalmente después de tres años abandonaré este recinto, quizás para siempre...

Al menos eso espero.

El día ha estado algo agitado, aunque antes existía la idea de que sería una jornada para tranquilizarse y meditar en "nuestro futuro". Hoy todos continúan ansiosos por saber quien mató a los titanes capturados para los experimentos.

Realmente ha sido duro actuar bajo estas condiciones, en este ambiente tan alerta.

Dirijo entonces mi atención a mis manos, que yacen sobre aquella tosca mesa de madera en la que debemos comer. Algunos de mis dedos se encuentran levemente magullados y con alguna que otra dureza, lo cual de cierta manera me desconcierta, pues asumo que debieron haberse curado hace un tiempo; aunque este no es realmente el problema.

—"Annie detente por favor"— el recuerdo de aquel rostro pecoso desesperado vuelve a mi mente golpeándome de improviso, aquellas lágrimas brotando como un manantial me revuelven el estómago mientras mi cerebro saca a colación las duras palabras de Reiner —¡no me digas que haz comenzado a simpatizar con esta gente corrupta! ¡Prueba ser un guerrero!

Sí, quizás he fallado... porque ahora mismo quisiera disculparme por todo lo acontecido.

Regreso mi vista hacia la ventana, hay algunos reclutas conversando entre ellos, algunos se abrazan y tratan de animarse mutuamente. De seguro están preocupados por la decisión de escoger su rama militar. En mi caso las cosas están bastante claras, debo unirme a la policía militar y encontrar al portador de la coordenada, que está al parecer oculto entre la realeza. Luego junto a Reiner y Berthold, rescatar a Eren de este lugar y nos podremos ir finalmente.

Acabar con toda esta horrible situación.

Mis ojos vuelven a aguarse ante aquel pensamiento de regresar finalmente donde mi padre me espera, definitivamente estoy siendo demasiado sentimental, algo que no es propio de mí.

Me siento una completa idiota, he fallado, de cierta manera, en mi objetivo. Me gusta pensar en que toda esta pesadilla terminará pronto... pero sé que no es así.

Unos pasos suaves interrumpen entonces mis inútiles reflexiones, giro mi cabeza encontrándome con el semblante tranquilo de uno de mis "compañeros": Armin Arlet

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?— pregunta, sin embargo yo ni siquiera volteo.

—Como quieras...— respondo seca devolviendo mi mirar hacia el ventanal. No es como si quisiera que alguien me viese en este estado tan melancólico y abundando en culpabilidad. Puedo sentir entonces el rechinar de la silla y el leve golpe que produce algo apoyado sobre la mesa.

Le miro ahora por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo sus enormes iris azules concentrados en un libro con una tapa bastante dura y noto una tenue sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Armin es alguien bastante inteligente, quizás no destaque en habilidades físicas pero aun así posee gran valentía y determinación. Además es uno de los pocos quienes me dirigen una mirada amable aun cuando la mía no es más que una fría espada lista para apuñalar a quien se me cruce. Es por ello que aun en la actualidad hay quienes me evitan o muestran cierto temor, y realmente espero que siga siendo así, es lo mejor para todos.

Sin embargo, el chico rubio ha sido siempre bondadoso, a pesar de que al principio parecía que también me rehuía en cierta manera, pero luego de comenzar a ayudar a Eren con sus técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo parece que todo fue amainado entre nosotros.

Pero definitivamente hoy ha sido el colmo, pues mientras nos encontrábamos en la revisión de los equipos tridimensionales ha dicho unas palabras que logran sorprenderme aun ahora que han pasado unas horas: "Annie tú me pareces una buena persona, aunque creo que te esfuerzas en aparentar lo contrario".

Sí, quizás es de los pocos junto con Eren y Marco que han logrado ver más allá de mi "indiferencia y frialdad".

¿Acaso estoy fallando más de lo que creo?

Parece que él se percata de mi mirada porque levanta levemente su rostro y ensanchando más su anhelosa sonrisa—¿Sucede algo Annie?— Volteo completamente para observarle mejor y luego sacudo minúsculamente mi cabeza en negación.

—¿E-estás nerviosa...?— pregunta con algo de ansiedad en su voz— digo, después de todo el ambiente está para cortarse con una de las navajas, por lo de la decisión de unirse a las diferentes ramas y todo eso... es algo razonable— sus palabras salen atropelladamente, mientras noto la duda en su rostro.

—No.— respondo queda, ante lo cual frunce ligeramente el ceño— Armin... ¿Aún deseas unirte a la legión de Reconocimiento?— mi pregunta parece sorprenderle un poco pues me clava su mirar en mis también azules pupilas y luego baja nuevamente hacia el libro abierto.

—Prefiero morir siendo útil que vivir sin haber podido ayudar en algo, ¿Ya lo mencioné no es cierto? Aún estoy resuelto a ver el mundo exterior por mis propios ojos...

—Ya veo. Supongo que lees ahora para estar más relajado en la ceremonia.

—No. Leo para mantener aun más firme la elección que hice. —Su tono de voz demuestra su firme convicción, lo cual hace que de cierta forma sienta lástima por él. Veo sus labios apretados y su gesto cambia a uno más nervioso cuando dirige más palabras hacía mí —Además... lo acontecido ahora... aquellas muertes de nuestros camaradas sólo me hace pensar que estoy en el camino correcto.

El recuerdo abrumador cae nuevamente sobre mis hombros y siento mi cuerpo debilitarse. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y mis ojos comienzan a picar levemente, por lo que apenas termina sus vocablos me levanto con la mayor serenidad que puedo y me excuso—Gracias por la charla. Pero olvidé que debía estar en los dormitorios junto a Sasha ahora mismo —le miento con descaro, mientras le escucho balbucear algunos monosílabos y comienzo a dirigirme a la salida, mientras siento sus ojos confundidos taladrear mi figura. — Nos vemos Armin — finalizo saliendo por el pasillo.

* * *

 **Hola, una pequeña historia con toques Aruannie, Espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama creador del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Fanfic Propio, no copiar.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Una buena persona ¿Puede perder su humanidad?**

El camino hacia los dormitorios me resulta bastante más largo debido a las variadas vueltas que he estado dando por el complejo militar. Trato de que mis lágrimas pasen desapercibidas y me escondo en un lugar tras un edificio, está algo sucio y con telas de araña por los rincones entre la madera y el verdoso césped.

Y allí me quedo, sola. Esperando poder calmar los vendavales que azotan mi corazón mientras cuestiono mis objetivos.

"Padre… espero te encuentres bien" pienso mientras trato de que algo de calma llegue a mi cerebro, puedo sentir el frío rozar mis mejillas y me abrazo en un acto de contemplación emocional—"soy mucho más débil de lo que creí"— me termino acusando.

Cuando ya me siento lista, camino con paso sereno hacia las habitaciones, gracias al cielo que hoy ya la jornada acabó y podré refugiarme en mis sueños, sumergiéndome en la falsa idea de que todo acabó y estoy nuevamente allí en mi hogar entrenando como siempre.

La puerta del lugar es algo ruidosa, el chirrido es simplemente molesto; sin embargo ninguna de las chicas se ha quejado y yo tampoco, por lo que cuando ingreso al lugar la maldita madera me delata haciendo que todas las miradas se dirijan a mí en cuestión de segundos.

—Hola Annie.—saluda Christa con su siempre tono amable, mientras las otras repiten su actuar para conmigo.

—Hola.— farfullo secamente, es simplemente agotador tener que lidiar con todas ellas.

Me siento en la mullida cama y miro nuevamente mis manos, me cuestiono si mis dedos se encuentran magullados desde antes de obtener el poder de convertirme en titán, eso explicaría por qué no se han recuperado. Un suspiro cansino escapa de mis labios y entonces desarmo mi moño dejando que mis cortos mechones rubios caigan por mi hombros.

—¡Annie!— llama de pronto una de las muchachas— Annie, te buscan en la puerta.

Me levanto con extrañeza ¿Quién me buscaría en estos momentos? ¿Sobre todo si ya queda poco tiempo para el toque de trompeta de ir a dormir? Camino en medio de las expectantes miradas de las chicas que curiosas murmuran entre sí, aunque trato de no prestarles demasiada atención.

Cuando llego a la puerta puedo notar como mis ojos se abren ampliamente ante la sorpresa de verlo allí, a Armin Arlet frente a la puerta del dormitorio de chicas.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo Annie?— consulta mientras pasa su mano delicadamente por los cabellos de su nuca.

—Ya que estas aquí… que sea rápido.—respondo ante su mirada que se nota algo triste. Caminamos un poco más lejos del edificio en completo silencio, noto que me mira de reojo por unos segundos y vuelve su mirada al frente mientras mantiene un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—Annie yo…— aprieta su libro contra su pecho cuando ya está frente a mí— quisiera pedirte disculpas si te he hecho sentir mal. Sí alguna de mis palabras te ha herido te pido que me perdones, a veces hablo sin contemplación y…

—No Armin.—le interrumpo moviendo mi cabeza en signo de negación— no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios los que me tienen así.

Él me mira sin convencerse demasiado por mis palabras, pero aun así curva levemente sus labios en una sonrisa tenue y noto algo en sus ojos, indescifrable de momento.— Annie sabes qué si tuvieses algo que decir puedes confiar en mí. Prometo ayudarte porque tú… me pareces una buena persona.

Mis ojos se expanden levemente, puedo sentir como mi corazón deja de latir por un segundo ante sus palabras. ¿Acaso él lo sabe? ¿Sospechará de mí por lo de los titanes muertos?

No…

Me niego a mí misma la posibilidad de que eso ocurra, no puedo haber fallado tanto ¿O sí?

Le miro disimulando los nervios que se apoderan de mi cuerpo, tomo entonces con mi mano el mechón de rubio cabello que cae sobre mi ojo derecho y trato de congelar mis pensamientos— Gracias. Lo tendré en consideración.

Él me sonríe aún más, sin darse cuenta de mi estado y da un paso acercándose hacia mí. De pronto noto como una de sus manos toma unos cabellos que no logré sacar y lo coloca detrás de mí oreja. Su tacto cálido me hace sobresaltar mientras él me habla — Por cierto Annie, debo decirte que te ves bien con tu cabello suelto, te da un toque distinto.

Siento subir un calor a mi cara, había olvidado que no estaba con mi usual traba en el cabello. Él me clava su mirada azul y siento que estamos sólo a centímetros uno del otro.

El ruido inexcusable de una trompeta en lo alto nos interrumpe, hora de ir a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. De un segundo a otro el rostro de Armin toma un color rojo intenso y se aleja de mí, balbuceando algunas excusas y disculpas, para dar finalmente una leve reverencia y marchar del lugar.

El camino hacia los dormitorios de chicas vuelve a ser mi objetivo principal, sin saber muy bien aún que ha sido todo aquello que acaba de suceder, camino a paso lento pero seguro mientras observo con la mirada perdida la distancia que hay entre yo y mi refugio de los sueños. Pero entonces una voz bastante conocida me detiene.

—¡Annie!— llama secamente. Me giro con levedad hacia mi locutor, "Mikasa" farfullan mis pensamientos. Ella se acerca imperturbable, mientras el viento le vuela los mechones negros de su cabellera. Su altura la hace ver algo más imponente mientras su rostro serio se dedica a escrutar el mío.

—¿Qué hacías con Armin hace un segundo?—cuestiona. Su voz firme intenta amedrentarme, mas no caigo en su juego.

—Hablar.— contesto queda y sin bajar mi mirada de sus penetrantes ojos grises.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—De nada importante, nada que te afecte ni a ti ni a Eren. —respondo. Ella me mira con severidad, mientras continua en su posición. —Si estás tan interesada, puedes preguntárselo mañana a él mismo, estoy segura que te responderá sin dudarlo.— Me giro nuevamente en dirección al edificio y comienzo a caminar— Yo por mi parte debo ir a dormir, no quiero recibir un castigo innecesario.

—Él también es mi familia Annie— asevera sin quitar su mirada de mí— si le haces daño… te prometo que te las verás conmigo.

No respondo nada ante su amenaza, simplemente dejo que mis pasos continúen llevándome al dormitorio, la siento seguir mis andanzas para luego ir a su respectivo diván.

Sentada ya en mi cama, miro nuevamente mis dedos magullados, y el recuerdo del tacto de Armin vuelve a mi cabeza logrando que aquel calor extraño inunde mis mejillas nuevamente. ¿Acaso soy tan humana y débil como ellos? ¿Realmente esto vale la pena? Padre… ¿Lograré ver a todos como enemigos?

Una punzada dolorosa atraviesa mi corazón, recuerdo nuevamente a mi padre y una lágrima silenciosa escapa de uno de mis ojos. Miro alrededor y veo a todas las chicas en sus respectivas literas. Suspiro cansina ante todo lo ocurrido y recuesto mi cuerpo agotado. Mañana es el día donde se hará la elección de rama militar, no debo flaquear.

…

"No importa lo que pase, debes cumplir con tu misión…" me grita mientras golpeo otro de los duros robles de entrenamiento. "Hazlo, no puedes detenerte ahora" y pateo más fuerte, siento el sudor correr por mis sienes y empapar mi cabello y ropa. "Annie, no falles… prométeme que volverás"

Abro los ojos exaltada por los recuerdos en mis sueños, mientras la voz de mi padre se cuela por entre mis pensamientos. Me giro y quedo mirando el horrible techo de aquel lugar, alzo la mano como si quisiese alcanzarlo y suspiro.

—No puedo volver si no cumplo con esto ¿verdad?— murmullo en el silencio— Yo lo entiendo.

Una suave brisa se filtra por la habitación susurrando algo inaudible mientras yo bajo la mano colocándola sobre mi pecho, realizando algo parecido al saludo militar de las murallas y hago un juramento teniendo como testigos a esa fresca brisa y a la obscuridad absoluta: No me importa cuántos tengan que morir, no me importa quien se interponga, lo siento Armin, perderé "mi humanidad" si es necesario porque yo… definitivamente volveré a casa.

Eso es lo único que debo hacer.

.

* * *

Hola a todos los lectores, muchas gracias por pasarse por este pequeño fic, a decir verdad hace tiempo deseaba poder escribir algo basándome en los pensamientos de Annie. Realmente ella me parece un personaje genial y es uno de mis favoritos. Esto tiene bastante poco Aruannie pero es por cosas de que quería centrarme más en ella (? No sé sólo lo justo y necesario para basarme en el canon.

 **Io-chan Ao-sama:** Gracias por pasarte por este fic también ^-^, espero te haya gustado esta segunda parte :D .

* * *

 **Personajes no me pertenecen, creditos a su creador Isayama Hajime.**

 **Fanfic propio, no copiar.**


End file.
